Idea:Giga Charming
=Giga Charming= In MPHG there will now be a special option when pressing on the menu button; the so called "Giga Charming", from there on two new tabs will appear from which a players can choose: "Advancing Charms" and "Crafting Gems". In MHPG Charms will become more valuable since they will gain some new mechanics along with some physical appearances. Now skills will be divided in tiers and will only be available if the charm has the tier requirements, thus meaning there will be no such charms as Attack +11/ sharpness +1 on a LR charm. Because of that getting the right charm prepared will be now more of a challenge but obtaining it will not only be rewarding but it will give the players final the option to craft into the dircetion of the charm they want. Please keep in mind that this mechanic will only be in MHPG and is still a WIP and may need some updates or changes to balance. As the skills rise so are the required materials. A skill with only +1 will be likely to only need ores, seeds and the such. While a skill with +5 will require more rare items for example from a LR monster. The Jump from +5 to +6 will start to require HR mats of a monster and from +8 to +9 will require G-Rank materials. The last upgrade from +14 to +15 will need special items such as tickets which are only obtain by doing certain quests. * (Note: only a few skills are able to reach +15) Advancing Charms Advancing Charms means to upgrade a skill from two charms in order to obtain a charm with the same skill but with a higher skill lvl. To explain it better we'll take two Guard +6 charms and react them, when done properly the hunter will gain a Guard +7 Charm. In order to do so though the hunter will require some materials for the reactor (a special smith oven where the charms are being put in). Depending on the skill they want to upgrade they will need a certain monster part. In this case they will need 10x Tekinahanta Shells for the reactor. Once the Reaction is done the hunter can use the same method again to advance the second skill on it, since those can be reacted too. But if the two charms have the same skill but different amount of slots the reaction will only take the lower amount of slots and transfer that to the new charm. Aside from that the successfull rection is also determined on the Hunter Rank. Charms, when reaching the highest Tier will now have a special reaction available called "Giga Mastering" with this a charm may obtain a third skill, though this one will be alwaysbe below 4. Either that or they will have an other special buff such as affinity +5 -10%, Attack +1 - 5% or deffense +5 - 9%. After a charm is mastered it can't be fused or advanced. Mastered charms can only be sold for a good amount of money or exchanged for points. Crafting Charms Charms. We all know them, we all desire them. Spending hours with charms farming is often required to maybe get the charm that is only close to the one a player wishes to have. Now with Advancing Charms Players will be able to get "Raw" charms, meaning charms with no skills and no slots, so since there will be raw Charms here and there within some quests. So while players can obtain raw charms in their own tiers they will be able to smelt them to gain a higher tier charm. In order to do so they will need 2 charms of the same tier and a charm of an at least one tier above them, (if the 3rd charm for fusing the 2x Tier charms is very high there are good chances it can skip a tier or three when fusing). The reason players have to do that is in order to advance the charms with certain skills, since some skills are locked to only certain tier charms. Also charms will be able to be upgraded in order to get more slots. The mechanic is about the same as normal crafting charms. Two charms with the same amount of charms are needed to fuse them to obtain a charm with a higher amount of slots. Though there are some special requirements in order to fuse charms, depending on the tier they will require materials from plants, seeds, minerals or also monster materials in order to fuse them. The chances of a successfull fusion is also determined on the rank of a hunter. Meaning the higher the rank the better the fusion of the charms will be. Along with that there will be some special items purchaseable to raise the fusion chances. Notes *Crafting, or Advancing a charm will always require hunter/village points. *Using a Hammer while Giga charming will raise the chance of a successfull result by 1%. **Using a Fire type Hammer raise the chance by an additional 1 % **Using a Dragon type Hammer will raise the chance by an additional 1% *Getting Raw charms will be only obtainable through special missions or as a quest reward. **A special skill called "Ore Lord" will make it able to mine raw charms at mining points. Category:Idea Category:Setheo